Puedo ser todo lo que necesitas
by Carolina Rivergron
Summary: ¿Alguna vez te ha gustado tanto alguien, que al darte cuenta que nunca podrás tenerlo lo único que quieres es encerrarte solo en tu habitación, colocar música triste y llorar?
1. Chapter 1: Todo puede pasar

**¡Hola! Soy Carolina y solo por aclarar ninguno de los personajes que verán aquí me pertenece.**

**Está en una historia Quinntana y es mi primera historia, espero que les guste y la disfruten tanto como yo. **

**¡Saludos! :)**

* * *

Para cualquier persona ese sería un día común y corriente, pero para Quinn ese día era otro horrible día de fingir algo que no sentía con Finn pero debía soportarlo si deseada de verdad recuperar su posición como Reina del McKinley era todo en su rostro tan falso, desde la sonrisa llena de soberbia que la caracterizaba y su mirada triunfal.

Finn: Hola, amor.

Quinn: Hola.

*Finn la besa, mientras Quinn con rostro cansado lo empuja hacia atrás. Para Quinn era tan molesto tener que soportar los torpes besos de Finn que no la hacían sentir nada agradable.*

Quinn: Cuidado mi lisptick -Dijo, al mismo tiempo que giraba los ojos.

Finn: Oh, si. -Dijo un poco enfadado, *intentando ser paciente, pero era difícil, Quinn lo era, nunca podía estar seguro de lo que debía hacer, era tan difícil el solo intentar descifrarla.* ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu próxima clase?

Quinn: Am, no... No te preocupes, y ya me voy porque voy tarde. -Dijo, mientras dirigía su mirada y una gran sonrisa hacia quien ella había estado buscando toda la mañana sin ningún resultado.

Finn: Adiós.

*Quinn camina deprisa pues ve que la persona a la que estaba observando se dirigía a su casillero a guardar unos libros y ya que su casillero estaba a un par de casillero a una lado se limito a imitar la acción para poder acercarse con una excusa pero en ese momento alguien se le adelantó y se acerco primero que ella y solo se limito a fusilarla con la mirada y a no perder detalle de aquella charla.*

Marley: Ho.. hola San. -Dijo nerviosa la castaña, el simple hecho de estar tan cerca de Santana la ponía muy nerviosa y sonrojada.

Santana: Am, hola! ¿Quién demonios eres y porque estás hablándome? -Dijo la latina, algo extrañada de que alguien como la castaña le estuviera hablando a alguien como Santana.

*Santana no hablaba con nadie que no fuera del equipo de Americano, una Cheerio... O a sus compañeros del Club Glee que apenas soportaba y alguno que otro maestro porque por general siempre los ignoraba, si llegaba a hablar con un estudiante común y corriente la mayoría de las veces era para molestarlos, hacer bromas crueles, amenazarlos (junto con Quinn y Brittany que formaban The Unholy Trinity hasta que Quinn traiciono a Santana y Brittany tomo partido hacia Santana) o porque les convenía.

Marley: No sé si me recuerdas pero soy Marley, de primer año, intente unirme al Club Glee pero ya estaban completos. -Dijo con una tímida sonrisa en el rostro.

Santana: Bueno Bob (por Bob Marley), si te recordará no te hubiese preguntado quien eres, ¿No crees? Es obvio. Y ya te dejo que llevo prisa. -Dijo un poco fastidiada de la ignorancia de la castaña.

*A Santana se le daba a la perfección ponerle apodos hirientes y molestos a los demás que para ella eran divertidos, por el simple hecho de molestar a los demás.*

Marley: Tienes ra... -Intento decir pero Santana ya se había ido, dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

*Quinn que había estado observando desde una distancia apropiada el encuentro, pudo percatarse de algo extraño en la mirada de aquella chica castaña al momento de ver a Santana y comenzó a acercarse a la latina.*

Quinn: Hola. -Dijo con una gran sonrisa, mientras que sus ojos color avellana se hacían más grandes al ver que la otra persona la volteaba a ver con esos ojos color ámbar que tanto extrañaba ver.

Santana: Ah, hola y adiós. -Santana dio la vuelta al mismo tiempo en que giraba sus ojos haciendo una mueca y se apresuro a partir a su próxima clase, que era español.

Quinn: Santana, aguarda. -Grito, casi como una suplica.

Santana: ¿Qué quieres Fabray llevo prisa? -Dijo frustrada.

Quinn: Quiero decirte algo. -Dijo la rubia de ojos verdes.

Santana: Voy muy apurada, tu también deberías irte a clases ya. -Dijo con voz fuerte.

Quinn: ¿Ahora te preocupas porque entre a mis clases?

Santana: No digas estupideces, a mi tu no me importas, solo quiero que me dejes en paz.

Quinn: Pero necesito hablar contigo. -Decía un poco terca la rubia.

Santana: ¿Qué quieres? -Digo mientras caminaba por el pasillo.

Quinn: López trae tu maldito trasero aquí y mírame cuando te hablo. -Grito exaltada Quinn.

Santana: ¿Qupe demonios quieres?

Quinn: Pedirte perdón.

Santana: ¿Qué?

Quinn: Perdón.

Santana: Já. -Dijo sarcástica. ¿Quinn Fabray pidiéndome perdón a mi? -Continuaba diciendo divertida.

Quinn: Santana, no estoy jugando. Te lo digo en serio.

Santana: ¿Y por qué debería creerte? No te la has pasado más que traicionándome. Primero te enredaste con Puck que era mi novio, y por si fuera poco tuviste un hijo suyo, y lo que más me pudo fue que me acusaste son Sue e hiciste que me degradará hasta el fondo de la pirámide. Nunca te lo voy a perdonar. -Enfatizo.

Quinn: Sé que lo que hice no estuvo nada bien pero ahora estoy arrepentida y quiero recuperar tu amistad, que vuelva a ser como cuando eramos niñas y eramos inseparables. -Pedía con esperanza.

Santana: Eso no va a pasar, lo arruinaste. No puedo volver a confiar en ti, es más lo que es peor no puedo ni siquiera voltear a ver sin querer golpearte en la cara, estoy muy enojada y da gracias a Dios que ya tengo que ir a clase. -Dijo molesta.

Quinn: No estoy esperando a que creas en mis palabras, pero si que me des una oportunidad para demostrarte con hechos que puedo cambiar y que podemos estar juntas. -Dijo tranquila hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho al final y aunque tenía tantas ganas de decirlo, no era el momento indicado, ya que al ver el rostro de Santana en ese momento la paralizó.

Santana: Espera, ¿Qué? ¿Qué dijiste? -Sorprendida.

Quinn: ¿Qué? Nada. -Dijo intentando evadir la pregunta.

Santana: Como sea. -Dijo un poco pensativa- *Pensó que Quinn estaba tan metida en su mentira que ya no sabía ni lo que decía.* ¿Sabes qué? -Dijo recobrando su postura de perra característica.

Quinn: ¿Qué?

Santana: Puedes tomar todas tus mentiras y ofrecérselas a Finn tu novio, porque yo no las quiero, estoy segura que él si las querrá con lo estúpido que es, mira que caer tres veces contigo, eso es ser un verdadero idiota, creo que al estar tan alto y desproporcionado el oxigeno no le llega al cerebro y no lo deja pensar con claridad. -Dijo, mientras se dirigía a paso veloz hacia su clase de español, dejando a Quinn boquiabierta.

Quinn: Así nunca va a perdonarme. -Dijo triste.

*Quinn a media clase de Matemáticas estaba ya impaciente porque terminará la clase, ya que a la siguiente hora le tocaba historia, la única clase que compartía los martes con nada más y nada menos que Santana.*

(Clase de Historia).

Profesor: Jóvenes habrán su libro en la pagina 36, por favor.

*Quinn que estaba sentada en la 4 fila observaba a Santana que estaba en la primer fila prestando mucha atención en la clase con tal de olvidar que Quinn estaba en la misma clase que ella. Santana no la quería ni ver, ni escuchar.*

Profesor: En binas respondan las preguntas de la pagina 37, y las traen de tarea para mañana. -Dijo el profesor faltando 15 minutos para salir de su clase.

*Para Santana las palabras del profesor fueron como hacerle estallar los oídos ya que a la única que le podría hablar era a Quinn por ser las únicas Cheerios en esa clase (Gracias a que la entrenadora Sue les tenía prohibido hablar con alumnos comunes de la escuela, por eso de mantener el alto status de la escuadra). Pero para Quinn esas palabras le vinieron como anillo al dedo porque sabía perfecto que solo entre ellas podían hacer equipo o en este caso en binas que era mejor.*

(Santana al momento de que sonara el timbre salio disparada del salón seguía sin querer toparse con Quinn, que eres día se veía muy a favor de molestarla).

*Así paso el día, Santana evitando a Quinn y Quinn sin darse por vencida al acercarse a Santana... hasta que al finalizar las clases la única que faltaba era la extracurricular o sea el Glee Club, clase a la que Santana no quería ir porque sabía que le sería imposible desaparecer de la vista de Quinn por eso en cuanto entro y vio a Brittany fue directo a ella para no separarse en toda la hora de ella y así evitar a Quinn*.

Brittany: Ven, siéntate conmigo. -Grito una entusiasmada y muy alegre rubia.

Santana: Claro Britt. -Dijo Santana aliviada.

Brittany: Te extrañé San, casi no te vi en todo el día ni en la cafetería, ¿Qué no fuiste a comer? -Dijo mientras la tomaba de las manos.

Santana: Y yo a ti Britt. No, no fui, todo el día me la he pasado escondiéndome de Quinn que hoy estuvo con muchas ganas de molestar. -Le regalaba una sonrisa sincera, de esas que solo Brittany lograba sacarle.

Brittany: ¿Volvieron a pelear? -Soltó las manos de Santana con cuidado.

Santana: No, pero esta muy rara hoy. -Dijo algo extrañada.

Brittany: Menos mal.

*Santana y Brittany continuaron conversando mientras los demás del Club iban llegando.*


	2. Chapter 2: Duetos

**¡Hola! Soy yo de nuevo. Les quiero decir que habrá un capitulo nuevo cada fin de semana, entre sábado y domingo. Haré todo lo posible por no ****defraudarlos. Espero que les guste el capitulo de esta semana. Es lindo para mí, ver reviews tan pronto, en ****especial cuando soy nueva y me gustaría agradecerles por sus palabras, cualquier duda, sugerencia, amenaza, o/y comentario pueden ****hacerlo por review, que yo los estaré leyendo todos. ¡Saludos para todos! :) Les dejo mi twitter Carolinaislove**

* * *

*Los chicos del Club Glee iban llegando uno tras otro.*

-Chicos, buenos días. -Dijo el Sr. Shue con mucho entusiasmo.

-Buenos días Sr Shue. -Respondieron algunos de los chicos.

-Tengo un par de cosas que comentarles. -Repuso el Sr Shue.

-Sr Shue quiero decirle algo. -Dijo Mike.

-¿Puede esperar al termino de la clase? -Respondió el Sr Shue.

-Claro. -Acepto el bailarin.

* * *

*Quinn que llegaba un poco tarde, se disculpo y busco sentarse lo más lejos posible de Finn no tenía ganas de estar con él en ese momento y para su conveniencia en la fila donde estaba Santana justo de los dos lugares hacia la izquierda no estaban ocupados ya que Brittany estaba sentada a su derecha, entonces Quinn se dispuso a caminar hacia allá.*

* * *

-Ehm, bueno. -El Sr Shue intentaba buscar como decir lo que debía.

-¿Qué pasa Sr Shue? ¿A caso tiene algo que ver con su visita a la oficina de la entrenadora Silvester? Porque Mercedes y yo lo vimos salir de allí muy enfadado. -Dijo Rachel un poco preocupada.

-Pero esa no es ninguna novedad, siempre que Sr Shue y la entrenadora hablan sale uno de los dos muy enojado y por lo general es Sr Shue.

-Siguió Tina, un poco pesada.

* * *

*Santana observo de reojo que Quinn se dirigía hacia donde estaba ella y cuando noto que se sentó dos lugares separada de ella rodó los ojos y mostró su enojo el su siguiente comentario.*

* * *

-¿Pueden callarse ya? Me marean con tanto parloteo par de guacamallas. -Ordenó Santana dirigiéndose y apenas mirando a Rachel y a Tina. -Dejen hablar al Sr Shue de una buena vez.

-Gracias Santana. Bueno muchachos como ya saben las regionales se acercan y necesitamos juntar dinero, para vestuario, accesorios, traslado entre otras cosas.

-Oh no, otra venta de pasteles no. -Se dijo a si mismo Kurt sin animo mientras tosía.

-Y les quería comentar que tengo varias ideas para juntar el dinero que necesitamos y quiero que de manera ordenada y democrática elijamos entre todos la que mejor nos parezca. -Ofreció el Sr Shue, con entusiasmo.

-Bueno por lo menos esta vez podremos elegir. -Dijo Kurt con voz alta, conteniendo la tos y media sonrisa es su rostro.

-No se porque se preocupan tanto por el dinero, cuando eres rica todo se te hace poco. -Dijo Sugar sacando un bonche de dinero de su bolso y dándoselo con alegría al Sr Shue. -Aquí tiene el dinero Sr Shue.

-No Sugar, te lo agradezco pero lo solucionaremos entre todos. -Se limito a decir el profesor un poco ruborizado.

-Tómelo, Sr Shue tómelo. -Rogó Kurt con terquedad, lo menos que quería era tener que hacer pasteles de nuevo o ir cantando canciones de salón en salón ya que el año anterior tuvieron unas pésimas experiencias.

-De acuerdo Sugar. -Acepto el Sr Shue. -Todos denle un aplauso a Sugar por su buena obra.

-Me encantan los aplausos, aun si tengo que comprarlos. -Reveló Sugar al profesor.

-Y bueno ¿Cuáles son sus ideas Sr Shue? -Preguntó Sam.

-Si ya tenemos el dinero como para que nos va a decir el Sr Shue sus ideas, tarado. -Se limito a decir Santana.

-Santana tus palabras. -Le advirtió el Sr Shue a Santana. -Aunque lo que dijo Santana es cierto, yo creo que aun así nos van a servir para

unirnos más como grupo.

-Sr Shue ¿Podría ir al grano de una vez, estoy algo impaciente? -Pidió cortesmente Finn.

-Desde luego. -Asintió el profesor. -Estaba entre realizar duetos o lavado de autos.

-¡Duetos! -Gritó la gran mayoría.

-¡Lavados de autos! -Gritaron las tres Cheerios, en ese momento Santana como acto reflejo miro a Quinn que a su vez ella también veía a Santana y ésta ultima al entrar en contacto visual volteo la vista de nuevo hacia el Sr Shue. *A decir verdad, Quinn ya tenía rato mirando de reojo a Santana pero Santana al estar hablando con Brittany no se daba cuenta*.

-Ahm, chicas ¿Por qué prefieren el lavado de autos? -Preguntó el Sr Shue.

-Porque es divertido. -Dijo alegremente Brittany.

-Además el año pasado con las Cheerios juntamos tanto dinero que nos alcanzó hasta para pagar la mitad del viaje a las nacionales con la entrenadora Silvester. -Afirmó Quinn, que había estado muy callada poniendo atención y observando hacia su alrededor.

-Y sin mencionar las propinas que nos llevamos con las cuales todas fuimos a cenar a Breadstix por la rutina de baile que hicimos y como no, si teníamos a la mejor coreógrafa, obviamente Britt Britt. -Recalcó Santana mirando a Brittany con una sonrisa, sonrisa que Brittany no tardo ni dos segundos en contestar.

* * *

*Quinn había estado observando desde que llego al salón del Club Glee a las dos Cheerios que hasta ese momento habían estado muy divertidas, Quinn envidiaba la química que había entre ellas, era algo que ella siempre había querido tener pero era muy orgullosa.*

* * *

-Tienen razón chicas, aunque como les dije será por democracia y la mayoría voto por los duetos y por ahora no necesitamos el dinero.

-¡La democracia apesta! -Grito Santana con cansancio.

-Bueno, entonces denme 5 minutos en lo que escribo sus nombres en pequeños pedazos de papel para eligir las parejas y si les sale su nombre lo regresan y sacan otro.

*5 minutos después*

-Bien, como son 6 mujeres y 8 hombres quiere decir que solo un dueto será de hombres, así que puse los nombres de los chicos. Ahora, todas las chicas acérquense por favor, ahora tomen un papel, ábranlo y digan el nombre de la persona que les toco. -Dijo el Sr Shue.

-Sr Shue, sobre eso... ¿Estaría bien si Sam yo hace un dueto? Ya hemos pensado en increíble. -Dijo Puckerman, a lo que Sr Shue acento.

*Brittany fue la primera.*

-Blaine. -Nombró Brittany, Blaine se acerco a una (como de costumbre) entusiasmada Brittany.

-Que bueno que los duetos son hombre/mujer así me ahorro una escena incomoda. -Se decía a si misma Santana.

* * *

*De Brittany Siguió Tina a quien le toco con Matt, después Rachel que le toco Artie y así sucesivamente hasta que se agotaban los chicos y solo quedaban Kurt y Mike. Después vino el turno de Quinn. Santana se comenzaba a desesperar porque ya quedaban los que para ella eran las peores voces porque a pesar de que Kurt cantaba bien, para el gusto de Santana al cantar era tan agudo que sus voces no iban a congeniar bien y Mike sin duda alguna para ella Mike no cantaba.*

* * *

-Kurt. -Nombro Quinn, con media sonrisa, mientras veía como Kurt se levantaba de su asiento y se acercaba a ella.

-Por lo menos Mike baila y podré hacerlo cantar un poco. -Pensó Santana.

-Y bueno Santana, por obvias razones a ti te toca con Mike. -Dijo amablemente el Sr Shue.

-Obviamente. -Afirmo Santana.

-Sr Shue ¿Recuerda que al comenzar la clase le dije que quería decirle algo? -Repuso Mike.

-Si claro, Mike. ¿De qué se trata? -Responde el profesor.

-Mis padres me han pedido que vaya a New York unos días por asuntos familiares y me voy en dos días. -Revelo tristemente Mike.

-Eso quiere decir que no podrás participar.

-Exacto, a menos que re programen para mañana, y se que será imposible. -Espetó Mike con una pequeña risa.

-Lo que me faltaba ahora estoy sola, aunque viéndolo bien Mike era como una especie de traba, yo sola lo haría mucho mejor. -Pensaba Santana con una sonrisa.

-Ni modo Mike, no se podrá. Eso significa que Santana queda libre. -Repuso el Sr Shue, mientras Santana asentía con la cabeza.

-Entonces ¿Qué podríamos hacer? No quiero a nadie solo, pero tampoco un trió porque sería mucho. -Pensaba el profesor.

-Sr Shue. -Decía Kurt.

-Dime Kurt. -Respondía el profesor.

-Estoy enfermo, por si no se dio cuenta no puedo cantar así, me dañaré la garganta. -Dijo Kurt un poco preocupado.

-Hmm, lo que me faltaba. -Apenas se le escucho a Quinn salir de los labios, con frustración y cansancio.

-¡Eso es!. Tengo la solución perfecta. -Gritó el profesor a los chicos, mientras veía a Quinn y a Santana.

-¡Ustedes cantarán juntas! -Exclamó el Sr Shue.

-¿Qué? -Respondieron al unísono y con sorpresa, Santana y Quinn que veían al Sr Shue al mismo tiempo.


	3. Chapter 3: Quédate

**Hola! Estoy de vuelta, sé que me atrase en actualizar y se que mis problemas son míos por eso no saldré en mi defensa, pero como recompensa esta semana subiré 2 capítulos :D gracias a los que me han estado leyendo, dejando reviews y esperado por la actualización, se los agradezco con todo mi corazón, les mando besos y hasta muy pronto.**

* * *

*Aún en el salón del Coro Glee*

-¿Qué? -Respondieron al unísono y con sorpresa, Santana y Quinn que veían al Sr Shue al mismo tiempo.

La respuesta de Quinn paso de sorpresa a conveniencia, era la ocasión perfecta para acercarse a Santana y poder hablar y aclarar las cosas, ella siempre había sido su amiga y no podía perderla y menos ahora que Quinn había desarrollado sentimientos nuevos por Santana que no comprendía, sí, aquella rubia Cheerio, de ojos verdes color esmeralda y una alta, escultural y envidiable figura, había desarrollado desde hacía un tipo para acá una especie de obsesión hacia Santana, no la entendía del todo pero sabía que no era normal, sin embargo no podía dejar de estar pendiente de lo que hacía o no hacía Santana, de que usaba, que comía, a donde iba y con quien, Quinn se sentía mal consigo misma cada vez que se descubría sola pensando en Santana y se sentía aún peor cuando suponía que alguien tan hermosa, exuberante y heterosexual como Santana jamás se fijaría en ella, aun así fuera la bella y sensual Quinn Fabray por eso hacía de todo para mantener su posición en McKinley, porque si no podía tener a Santana, por lo menos tendría su popularidad, y su heterosexualidad intacta.

La respuesta de Santana al igual que la de Quinn primero fue de sorpresa que después cambio a enojo, Santana no quería estar con la traidora de Quinn (así era como la recordaba ella), la que no solo traiciono su amistad sino también su confianza. Santana confiaba en muy pocas personas y para ella el que Quinn la hubiera traicionado era el delito más grave del mundo, le dolía demasiado como nunca en la vida le dolió algo pero obviamente no iba a dejar que alguien se diera cuenta y eso era algo que simplemente no le iba a perdonar a Quinn y no sin antes vengarse de ella.

-¿Sr Shue que le pasa por la cabeza? Como piensa que voy a cantar con ella, prefiero que me pase un autobús por encima, tocar los pechos puntiagudos de Finn o soportar a diario los horribles outfits de Berry, que cantar un dueto con Quinn 'señorita rígida ' Fabray. -Dijo una muy indignada Santana.

*Rachel estaba a punto de contestar cuando...*

-¿Qué? Pues por lo menos no parezco ramera haciendo voces se sexo al cantar, ¿A caso no conoces la vergüenza? Porque si quieres puedo irte a buscar clientes López. -Respondió Quinn ofendida. Quinn que había pasado la hora fingiendo ignorar a Santana y aunque no hubiese querido responderle así, ella se dio cuenta que la única forma de mantenerse cerca de Santana era peleando, aunque no fuera lo que quisiera.

-Basta chicas. -Intervino el Sr Shue.

-Mejor cállate Fabray, porque si de rameras hablamos tu eres la más indicada para relacionar la palabra, ya eres madre ¿Recuerdas? Y por si fuera poco fue a causa de una infidelidad y todavía te dignas a endilgárselo al zoquete de Frankenteen. Vergüenza debería de darte a ti el tan solo mirarme. -Grito Santana con coraje en cada palabra que mencionaba.

-Chicas, ya basta. -Repuso el maestro. -A la oficina del Director, ahora. -Recalco.

-Uy, genial. -Celebró Santana moviendo las manos arriba en el aire. –Igual no pienso cantar con Quinn.

-Ni yo contigo Santana. –Comento Quinn rodando los ojos.

* * *

*En la oficina del Director Figgins*

-Siéntense. –Ofreció el director señalando a las chicas un lugar, ellas se sentaron una al lado de la otra como sugirió con la vista el director, Santana un poco molesta y Quinn más fastidiada que otra cosa. –Ustedes ya saben porque están aquí, pero yo no así que si quieren decirme que sucedió las escucharé.

-No queremos. –Respondió Santana antes que nada… Quinn solo la miró y espero a que Figgins tomara la palabra después de la respuesta de Santana.

-¿Cómo que no quieren, Santana? –Preguntó el director a la latina.

-Sinceramente se me hace absurdo que nos mandaran con usted porque una cosa tan irrelevante como que Quinn y yo discutimos. –Se defendió Santana.

-No es solo que hayan discutido, su vocabulario no era el correcto, una amiga nunca llama a otra de la manera en que se llamaron la una a la otra. –Intervino el Sr Shue.

-Bueno, pues yo estoy de acuerdo con Santana. –Afirmó Quinn. –Y pienso que nuestros problemas son nuestros problemas y ya, no los problemas de nadie más y tampoco fue para tanto como si nos hubieras agarrado a golpes. –Prosiguió, sintiendo la mirada de Santana sobre ella.

-¿Quién dijo que somos amigas? De todas formas, como dice Quinn tampoco es para tanto. –Dijo Santana, mientras Quinn la veía sorprendida pues Santana rara vez estaba de acuerdo con alguien.

-Tal vez ustedes no lo ven como algo importante, pero si no lo manejamos desde aquí esto podría empeorar y dar más problemas. –Espeto el director Figgins.

-Me siento como en una de esas estúpidas terapias de parejas y para colmo con la que estoy aquí sentada es con Fabray. –Pensó Santana.

-De todos modos no entiendo que hago yo aquí, si la que comenzó todo fue Santana, y ese dueto, tan fácil que sería si el Sr Shue nos deja cantan a cada quien una canción solas. –Dijo Quinn.

-Claro que eso es muy fácil de decir Quinn, pero date cuenta que así no se arreglan las cosas, uno no puede huir de los problemas y ya, deben enfrentarse e intentar mejorar. –Respondió el Sr Shue.

-Qué fácil es para ti echarme toda la culpa a mí cuando sabes porque comenzó todo Quinn. –Espeto Santana mirando molesta a Quinn, quien solo bajo la mirada. -Entonces ¿Qué nos van a hacer? ¿Nos van a castigar? – Prosiguió.

-Claro que sí. -Afirmó Figgins volviendo entrar en la conversación.

-Solo espero que no me salga con que quiere que pintemos las paredes de atrás de la escuela o a hacer labores de limpieza porque me acabo de hacer un manicure y no lo pienso desperdiciar en eso. –Aclaró Santana, haciendo que Quinn soltara una pequeña risita que apenas se escuchaba pero que no pasó desapercibida por la latina que la miro más molesta aún.

-Creo que lo mejor es que mañana regresen y la hora del almuerzo para decirles su castigo así el Director Figgins y yo podemos pensar en algo porque no estoy muy convencido de que deba ser lo mejor para ustedes. –Sugirió el Sr Shue.

-Bien pueden retirarse ahora chicas. –Dijo el director.

* * *

*Las Cheerios salieron de la oficina de Figgins dirigiéndose al pasillo. Santana iba algo molesta y Quinn un poco nerviosa por delante de Santana, de pronto Santana miro a la nuca de Quinn que llevaba una cola de caballo y le dijo…*.

-Todo esto es tú culpa, Fabray. –Soltó la latina, mientras Quinn giraba sobre sí misma para quedar de frente hacia Santana.

-No me vengas con eso ahora. –Respondió la rubia en tono cansado, pues no tenía ganas de seguir peleando y por el tono de Santana parecía que ella si tenía ganas.

-¿Para qué regresaste? –Dijo molesta Santana a Quinn. – Solo empeoras todo como siempre. Ahora por tu culpa nos van a castigar y quien sabe cómo nos valla a ir con eso.

-No es asunto tuyo el porque regrese López, pero aquí estudio por si no lo recuerdas y ya qué más da el castigo que nos pueda poner Figgins, castigos mucho peores hemos tenido por parte de la entrenadora, no creo que tengamos mucho de qué preocuparnos. –Contestó Quinn y sin más se dispuso a girar a su derecha para seguir su camino hacia el estacionamiento por su auto e irse pues la última clase que tenían era el Club Glee y ya se había terminado, Santana por alguna razón que desconocía no respondió a lo que Quinn dijo, solo le limito a observarla partir, sabía que la rubia tenía razón ya que ellas dos habían sido acreedoras prácticamente de pases VIP para ir directamente a ser castigadas por Sue, por ejemplo, como cuando Quinn se embarazo Sue la saco del equipo dejándola sola, y poniendo a Santana como capitana de las Cherios para lastimarla o como cuando Santana tuvo aquella operación de pechos donde la saco y puso de nuevo a Quinn al mando, cuando les quito el derecho a bronceado semanal, o también cuando las saco por dar su lealtal al Club Glee en vez de a ella, entre otras varias cosas. Santana seguía metida en sus pensamientos y observando como Quinn se perdía entre la multitud.

* * *

*Al día siguiente*

Eran las 6 am y Quinn que acababa de despertar se disponía a lavarse la cara para despertar y comenzar a arreglarse para ir al colegio.

-Quinnie cariño, ya está el desayuno cuando estés lista baja, solo no tardes mucho o se va a enfriar. –Dijo Judy la madre de Quinn al mismo tiempo que tocaba la puerta para hacerse escuchar.

-Está bien mamá, gracias en un momento bajo. –Respondió Quinn en tono un poco fuerte pues ella se encontraba en el baño y apenas así su madre la escucharía. Quinn terminó de vestirse y bajo a desayunar rápido con sus papás pues ya se le estaba haciendo tarde para el colegio y no quería llegar tarde.

-Adiós papá, adiós mamá. -Se despidió la rubia antes de salir de su casa para tomar su auto e irse. Eran las seis con cincuenta minutos cuando iba a en marcha hacia el colegio.

* * *

Santana ya estaba en el colegio desde muy temprano y fue directo al vestidor de las cheerios por sus cosas para después comenzar la practica pero como aun era temprano y faltaban cheerios por llegar del vestidor fue a las gradas para esperar a que sonara el timbre y comenzar la practica.

-Ayer la idiota de Fabray estaba insoportable, no se que se traía entre manos pero si hoy se pone igual o más pesada que ayer esta vez si la pondré en su lugar. -Pensaba la morena que estaba acostaba en las gradas.

-Hey López. -Le grito el chico mientras se iba acercando a la latina.

-¿Qué quieres Puck? -Respondió seria.

-¿Por qué tan sola? Es raro, mi que las bellezas nunca las dejan solas.

-No creo que te importe, ahora dime que es lo que quieres porque no me creo esta pose que te traes. -Replico ella a la defensiva.

-Tienes razón, quería hablar contigo por algo que me enteré, Santana hay rumores por allí dando vuelta en el colegio y no son nada buenos.

-Eso no es nuevo Noah, todos hablan de mi, soy demasiado popular. ¿De qué te enteraste? -La latina cada vez levantaba más la voz.

-Lo sé pero no son los usuales y quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo en lo que necesites. -Dijo él dándole vuelta a las cosas.

-Basta Puckerman, dime de que te enteraste. -Contestó un poco fastidiada.

-De tu atracción por las mujeres. -Soltó el chico.

-Pero de que demonios estás hablando, ¿Cuál atracción? A mi no me gustan las mujeres -Respondió Santana enojada y soprendida a la vez.

-¿Qué? No puedes decirme que no es cierto porque yo supe mejor que nadie lo del sexo ocasional con Brittany cada que yo entraba al reformatorio, pero no estoy aquí por eso sino por otra cosa, no soy quien para juzgarte. -Dijo el moreno.

-¡Estás mal! Lo de Brittany fue eso, solo sexo, tu no estabas. ¿Qué era lo que se suponía que hiciera? Ella estaba allí y solo paso, yo no tengo sentimientos por mujeres, así es que olvídalo. -Se levanto enojada e intento irse pero Puck la sostuvo del brazo para mantenerla allí.

-Santana acéptalo ya te dije que a mi no me importa yo te veo igual y yo sé que tienes sentimientos por Brittany y ella los tiene por ti, no soy ningún estúpido puedo verlo cuando las veo juntas, pero eso no es lo importante aquí sino lo que te venía a proponer. -Confesó Puck subiendo de tono pero soltando a la chica del brazo.

-Bueno y tu ¿Qué es lo que pretendes con esto? Habla de una buena vez. -Espetó la cheerio al mismo tiempo que retrocedía unos cuantos paso del jugador de americano.

-Quédate... y lo sabrás. -Respondió y una sonrisa cómplice se dibujo en su rostro, dejando a Santana más confundida aun.


	4. Chapter 4: ANUNCIO

**Hola, buenos días. Vengo saludar y a hacerles una propuesta indecente, bueno no... más bien es un anuncio y espero que les agrade.**

Miren, debido a que no tengo mucho tiempo de escribir por todas las cosas que tengo que hacer y que se que no es problema sino mío por eso no me voy ni a justificar ni a excusar, en fin, me puse a pensar y a idear una solución porque si les soy sincera nunca pensé bien como iba a manejar esta historia, solo comencé a escribir e imaginé que con el tiempo y la inspiración iba a ir creando una trama pero no, no fue así.

Por eso formule una nueva inedita historia Quinntana, que es la siguiente:

**El corazón siempre tiene la razón ***le hace promoción*****

Por cierto, esta historia si tiene trama, tengo una super idea, si se como terminará, ya tengo escritos como 4 capítulos y les puedo jurar que les va a encantar. *la modesta* Entonces, pensé ¿porque no las fusiono? Obviamente no es solo juntarlas y ya, quiero decir, la nueva historia tendrá algunos parecidos con cosas de esta, pero bueno, ustedes opinen porque en serio estoy ansiosa por leerlos, besos y abrazos aplastantes para todos.


End file.
